Reminisces of Crimson Nights
by Chibi B-channie
Summary: Sequel to Tales of Crimson Nights! It's Marik's turn to tell the story now, in his perspective...Yaoi! Pairings are: MarikBakura, then MarikBakuraMalikRyou foursome
1. Chapter 1

Chibi B: OH MY GOSH! It's the sequel to ToCN! ::gasp::

Okay, there are a number of things that I have to say before we move on...Cause if I don't, I'll forget them.

First off, if anyone has any better ideas for a title, PLEASE leave it in a review! I just sorta, came up with that word, and added Crimson Nights at the end..::rolls eyes:: I'm lazy, so yeah...think of something else, please tell me!

Second and MOST IMPORTANT!! Some of the people who left a review wanting the lemon's e-mails didn't fully show up...so I can't send it yet...I'm going to wait a few more days to see if anyone will send another review stating restating your e-mail addres (with spaces!!!) or just e-mail me myself. I will most likely have sent it to the people's whose e-mails I have by the end of this week...so, my apologies for the delay! ::bows::

Another thing, the beginning of this fic is kinda slow...just like the beginning of ToCN, so really, try to hold on! It'll get better...I hope....

Okay! That's it I suppose...Thanks again to everyone who made this possible! I love you all! ::throws out plushies:: Yaaaay!

Disclaimer: I don't own it...Leave me alone!

* * *

Ah, dear readers! It is I, the handsome and oh so loveable Marik, here to tell my perspective of my lover's tale and how I changed when I met Malik. Perhaps you've read this wonderful novel; Tales of Crimson Nights?

In this story, you will read the things in my point of view, and let me warn you, you might get confused. There will be events that were never mentioned in Bakura's story, because he was not there to witness it, and I beg you not to leave but to instead to pay as good attention to my words, as you did to his.

It starts off just like Bakura's tale…

* * *

It really was a nice night when Bakura and I headed off to the village. We parted once we arrived, each of us heading off to our own destination. I had no current place in mind, but wandered around, pausing to look at anything that caught my interest. Then, I saw a sign that was advertising slaves. For some reason, this made me curious, and I found myself walking inside the building the sign was in front of.

It was there that I was met with the sight of a certain blond haired slave that looked a lot like myself. He was curled up in a corner, hands and feet bound together, sleeping. He was beautiful, and I stood there, perplexed by his presence, wondering how he could look so much like me.

"Can I help you, sir?" A man asked, walking up to me. I could sense immense greed and selfishness from him, and I tried hard not to snort in disgust. Men like him were vile creatures.

"Perhaps you can." I said smoothly, my eyes locked once again on the strange boy. "How much is he?" I pointed to him, and that was when the young one woke up, his eyes met my own, and he glowered heatedly at me. I raised an eyebrow in interest. He was a fighter then? What fun!

"So you want the blond, do you?" The man smirked. "He's a bit rebellious, that one is."

"Really now?" I asked, my attention caught once again. "Sounds intriguing. I'll take him." The captive's eyes widened minutely in fear, but tried to cover that up quickly with another glare, which had me nearly grinning with glee.

"20 gold coins." The man demanded. I raised an eyebrow.

"That seems a little expensive for just slave." I droned. "Especially for a disobedient one."

"That's my price." He growled. "Take it or leave it." I shrugged and tossed a bag of coins at him carelessly, then walked into the holding cell. It's not as if the money mattered, Bakura and I had plenty back at our estate.

"Come, let me take you to your new home." He glared at me defiantly, and I couldn't help but snicker at his foolish attempts to be threatening. I bent down to untie his ankles, and fell back in surprise when the boy leapt at me and bit into my hand.

"Insolent brat!" The previous owner shouted. He came over and kicked the slave savagely on his side, causing him to roll off of me with a pained grunt. The man then whipped something off of the table next to him, and advanced on the dazed boy. Before the kid had any chance to prevent what was happening, the man gagged him with a rag, tying the ends together behind his head. He turned to me, and bowed. "I apologize for that, do you need some bandages for your wound?"

"I'll be fine." I tried not to smirk. The disgusting pig had no idea that I was a vampire, and that the wounds would heal themselves in time. I wanted to save the bite marks though, planning on showing Bakura when I found him. "I'd appreciate if you supplied to me with a rope though."

"Of course." He went and found what I asked for, and I quickly tied the cord around the boy's neck. He struggled and spat muffled curses at me. My face broke out into a smile, and I patted the child's head.

"You're cute when you're angry." The teen froze, and stared at me cautiously. "Come, I have to show you to Bakura." I tugged on his leash, and forced him outside the run down building.

I walked around a while, pulling sharply on the end of the rope if the boy began to fall behind. I meant what I said about him though. He was cute. I knew I wanted him when I first saw him, but I didn't know how my lover would react. It was then I caught sight of him across the road, holding a bundle in his arms.

"Hey Bakura!" I called, waving my hand speedily and grinning at him. "Look what I bought!" I proudly showed him the boy behind me, watching pleasingly as Bakura swept his eyes over him.

"I see." Bakura smirked. "It seems we've both purchased ourselves some new slaves." I looked at the bundle he held in his arms. Awww….the boy looked so adorable! And he looked a lot like Bakura! "Why is yours gagged?" I was started out of my bewildered thoughts at this question, and snickered quietly. I showed him my right hand, which had fresh puncture wounds embedded in them.

"He bit me once I bought him." I explained, still chuckling. Bakura couldn't contain his laughter and burst into a fit of giggles. I could tell he was choosing to ignore the scathing glare my slave was giving him right then. I guess Bakura found it as amusing as I did that a human bit a vampire.

"Come on. We have to get these two back before the sun rises, we only have a few hours left." Bakura said, turning around and heading back towards our house.

"But we haven't eaten yet!" I whined, stamping my foot down in protest, momentarily forgetting that we had, indeed, fed before we arrived. Bakura reminded me and I smiled up at him with a sheepish look on my face.

"Oh yeah.." I grinned. "Alright, then lets head back." We started walking slowly towards the manor, the new slave in Bakura's arms, fast asleep, and me still tugging on the leash of my own slave.

"Why did you decide to buy him?" Bakura asked curiously, glancing over at me.

"Because he's pretty." I answered offhandedly, causing the one following behind me to stiffen and glower at my back. I looked back at Bakura. "Why did you buy yours?"

"I don't really know." Bakura admitted, looking down at the sleeping child in his arms. "I saw him and then just decided that I had to have him." I frowned, recalling the way I had felt when I first saw the tanned boy in the cell.

"I had the same feeling." I admitted, looking over the boy that Bakura held. "It looks as if he was treated badly. He reeks of his own blood." I licked my lips, feeling the familiar hunger run through me. Bakura mumbled something back to me, but I didn't hear. I was too busy concentrating on something other than the blood surrounding me. "We're here! Finally!" I cried out in relief once we made it to our mansion. "Should we keep them in the same room while we sleep?"

"I think that may be a good idea. They should get a chance to know each other. Hurry now, the sun will be rising soon." Bakura said quickly. We both disregarded the look of curiosity that passed in my slave's eyes at the mention of the sun, and I followed after Bakura. Surprisingly, he unlocked the door to the room across from ours. This had puzzled me, because I knew that he never felt comfortable with others near us while we slept.

We entered the room, and Bakura walked over to one of the beds, laying his slave down carefully. I turned to the boy on the other end of the rope, and gently tugged him to the other bed. I untied the rope around his neck and wrists, when suddenly the boy leapt at me, scratching against my chest, his curses muffled by the gag in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and calmly untied the gag. His energy amazed me, but I found my amusement cut short when he once again embedded teeth into my skin.

"Damn brat." I snarled, my patience with him flying out the window. I pulled him off me harshly and threw him down on the bed, marching out of the room before I could do him any more harm. After all, I didn't want to damage him permanently, did I? I slipped into my coffin, eyes drooping tiredly, and awaited Bakura. He walked into the room a few minutes later, and I beckoned him to me. Bakura and I always slept together, as mentioned in his story. I never minded, always enjoying Bakura's body against mine.

"Shh, sleep." He whispered, blowing out all the candles in the room before joining me. I instantly tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him against me. I loved running my hands through his thick, silver locks. He was so incredibly beautiful. He muttered a goodnight to me before planting a kiss on my lips and pulling the lid over us, falling asleep quickly.

"Goodnight Bakura." I whispered back, staying awake just a few moments longer to admire his beauty, before falling into a deep sleep as well.

* * *

Chibi B: Like I said, really slow and short...the next chapter will be longer. This one's only 1500 words long, around the same as the first of ToCN, and the second one is around 3000...so, yeah...

Thanks once again everyone! Remember, R&R! It makes me work faster!


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi B: Hi there everyone! ::waves:: Sorry this took a long time to get out...I was actually gonna post it last week, but forgot. And I had exams! xX I am SO glad those are over with! But yeah, anyways...

I noticed that a lot of people were confused and thought that this was going to be all about Bakura and Marik's past and such...And though, there MIGHT be some flashbacks, that's not what this sequel is...But I am currently writing a fic about their past, and I hope to get it out soon!

Thanks to all you reviewers! ::squeals:: I wans't expecting so much for just one chapter! And yeah, I know the last one was short, this one's muchlonger...I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yuugiou...Leave me aloooone!

* * *

I woke up first, as always, and admired my lover while he continued his deep sleep. I knew he'd awaken in a while, but I couldn't help but smother him in kisses and rub my hands all over his body.

I love Bakura.

Just as I predicted, he woke up just when I began to nibble his neck with my fangs.

"We should go show the slaves around." I mumbled, trailing my tongue around his ear, loving it when he shivered. "We have to teach them the rules, and let them know what we are."

"Yes," he moaned, and curled into my arms. I immediately buried my face in his hair again. "Let's go get them something to eat, they must be famished." Reluctantly, I nodded, and pushed the lid of the coffin off of us, climbing out and stretching.

"I'm hungry as well," I growled, and I knew my eyes flashed before resting on the door that led to the hallway, which also harbored the door to the slaves room. I bet they tasted absolutely delicious…

"No, they are too weak and unprepared to feed on them now." Bakura warned sternly, and I whined in the back of my throat. "We shall feed on others later tonight." Hmph. Trust him to be the logical one and ruin my enjoyment.

"I'll go and bring up some food." I shrugged, making my way out of the room. I heard my lover call after me to bring up some clothes and collars, and sighed. I had half a mind to pretend I didn't hear, but I knew he'd know I was lying.

When I made it to our kitchen, I stood there for a moment, trying to decide what to make. Shrugging once again, I piled everything I could find onto a tray and began to carry it upstairs. Crackers, fruit, vegetables…they'd have to deal with it.

On my way up, I did as what was requested and grabbed a pair of clothes along with collars that proved anything that wore them was ours. Such were the rules of vampires like ourselves, we didn't want our property to be stolen by others foolish immortals.

I stumbled into the room to see Bakura admiring his young lookalike, while the said child was staring at me fearfully. I noticed with disdain that my slave wasn't up yet, so, deciding to be wicked, I dropped the tray noisily on the table and watched amusedly as the startled teen shot up in bed. Then, he began to glare at me again.

Now, I was already in a bad enough mood. I was hungry, annoyed, and…well, hungry. And he wasn't helping.

"I wouldn't act so high and mighty if I were you." I snarled. Bakura's head snapped to look at me curiously; I ignored him.

"Maybe you should go feed, Marik." He mumbled, and I could hear how he didn't want me to frighten the two yet. Hn, sometimes my lover could act so strange…I protested that I was fine, but he dragged me out of the room anyways.

"What was that for?"

"Let's go feed. You're incredibly grouchy." He huffed, and stalked down the stairs and out of the mansion. I followed behind him sulkily, my arms crossed. We fed quickly and swiftly, only to return a few hours later before heading up to the slaves again.

"How do you think they'll react when we tell them about us being vampires?" I asked, grinning. The thought just occurred to me. Whenever we told other slaves, they usually went insane or something.

"The same as everyone else." He shrugged. "Scream, faint, or run around in a panic." I chuckled gleefully at the mental image, and unlocked the door...

Only to come face to face with a pillow…

"That's it! When I get my hands on you, you little runt!" I screamed, twitching and ready to pounce on the rebellious blond. I'd rip his head off for making a fool of me! But, a hand on my shoulder stopped my advance.

"Knock it off." He warned, glaring at me, and walked over to the two on the bed. Trust him to take their side! I pouted for a moment but watched when the blond violet-eyed boy pulled Bakura's lookalike to his chest protectively. "You barely touched anything." He commented, a frown on his face. I noticed too, but didn't really care much. I blinked when Bakura glared at me again.

"What?" I smiled, trying to look innocent, and failing miserably. "It's not my fault they won't answer." Well, actually it kind of was. Since I knew they wouldn't answer out of their fear of me.

"What are your names?" He asked, and I watched curiously as the two boys began to look confused and wary. We were only asking for their names, so I didn't understand why they seemed to be so perplexed by it.

"It was a simple question." I said, voicing my earlier thoughts. "Just answer already."

"Our names are none of your concern!" My slave yelled at me defiantly, and I heard his voice for the first time. He looked so cute getting all worked up, and his voice wasn't so bad either…it was actually quite melodious. I wasn't going to let my new fascination for him stop my fun, however.

"Of course it's our concern. We own you." I smirked. "Now, answer or I'll be forced to search your mind." This should be good. I chuckled, watching as the boys looked at me incredulously. "I CAN go through your mind you know, that's something vampires can do best." This was it! The petrified reaction I was waiting and hoping for…

"Vampires?" The child's eyes grew huge, and I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Yes, that's what we are." I continued, ignoring how Bakura was growing more wary by the second.

"I don't believe you." He said, and I blinked. I didn't expect to hear _that. _Oh well, more fun for me then! I smirked inwardly, getting an idea.

"Want me to prove it?" I let my eyes flash and extended my fangs to hiss at the two. They both shrieked and clung to each other, the littlest one crying hysterically. Ahhh, music to my ears!

"Nice job Marik!" Bakura yelled, smacking the back of my head. "You frightened them!"

"I thought that was what I was supposed to do." I grumbled, rolling my now regular colored eyes. He was such a spoilsport sometimes. I received another glare, and smack, before he headed over to the two teens.

I watched him carefully; he seemed to be a bit too interested in them.

"We're not going to hurt you." He said quietly to the two whimpering teens. Earlier thoughts leaving my mind, I decided to have some more fun.

"Yet." I giggled, and winked. Loving the spark of fear that lit their eyes.

"Marik?"

"Yes love?" I said attentively, smiling at my lover.

"Come here for a second." I was puzzled as to what he wanted, so I wandered over there foolishly.

... SMACK!

"OW! Damnit Bakura!" I cursed, holding my bleeding cheek. He _hit_ me! Of all the nerve!

"You deserved it. Now shut up."

I frowned. Yes, he was acting a bit differently.

"Hmph! See if you get anything tonight." I muttered, and somewhat childishly crossed my arms in a pouting manner and stalked over to the corner of the room. I felt the cut on my cheek heal quickly, but that didn't change the fact that he hit me without a good reason!

"Shhh, it's okay little ones." Little ones? Since when did he address anyone with such names? "Now, what are you're names?" Okay, so I was becoming a bit jealous, curious all the same about the two, but jealous as well.

"M-Malik." The blond stuttered, staring at the bed sheets. Mmm…Similar in looks and names. Very interesting. I watched him for a while, feeling myself become more and more interested, but quickly banished those thoughts from my mind.

"R-Ry-Ryou." The most childish one sobbed pathetically. Even I had to admit feeling pity over how scared he was.

"Hush now Ryou. I'm not going to hurt you." Once again, I decided to open my big mouth.

"Yet."

"Marik, beloved?" Bakura grinned. Shit. I could tell I was in big trouble by the sound of his voice.

"Yes?" I answered, trying not to sound too meek. I mean, hell, I was the dominant one in the relationship after all, right? Just don't let Bakura know I said that, he'd skin me alive…

"Come here."

"Ha! I'm not falling for that again!" I should have know there was something else…and before I could understand it, Bakura waved his hand and the shelf above me disappeared only to have all the china sitting on it come in contact with my head. "Damnit!" I cursed after crying out in mostly surprise and not pain. "That's it! See if you get any for a WEEK!" Ha! Take that, lover!

"You won't last that long, love." He chuckled.

"...I hate it when you're right."

"Now," He grabbed the two new sets of clothes and turned back to the boys. "Put these on, I'm sure they'll be more comfortable than those rags you're wearing." He stood and wandered over to me while I pretended to cradle my head, but I was in fact staring at the teen's interestedly. They were sexy little things after all…

"Go ahead and change." I smirked, figuring to scare them some more. It worked, somewhat. The younger blond mumbled something under his breath, his face a light pinkish color, and I almost laughed outright when I heard it was that was mumbled.

"I heard that." I couldn't help but point out to him. "And there's nothing wrong with being a pervert." I chuckled harder when both seemed to flush an even brighter red than before. "Aww, come on now, don't be shy!" It was so fun to torment these two! They were so shy, and cute…and they looked delicious when they squirmed…

"Marik?" My lover drew my attention away, and I tilted my head to show I was listening before I realized that I was supposed to be 'angry'.

"I'm not talking to you Bakur-mmmph!" I was cut off when his lips enveloped mine in a passionate embrace. Caught off guard, I could only stand there, stunned, until I regained my senses and flipped him around to press against the wall, moaning loudly. My Bakura was so damn hot…

Of course, he didn't think I'd see that little hand signal he sent to the two slaves. I knew that this kiss was meant as a distraction, but hey! Who was I to turn down a good kiss? And besides…I wanted a quick taste of his blood as well…

I nipped my way down his throat, extending my fangs and teasing his neck, loving the gasps I tore from him. Without any warning at all, I bit down and was immediately swept away but the absolutely mind altering taste of my lover. He dug his own fangs into my neck, and drank from me as well, both of us losing ourselves in the wonderful ecstasy.

I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye however, and pulled back. It was those two slaves…they were trying to escape! Ha!

"Nice try." I smirked, now standing in front of the doorway, blocking the slaves from continuing to sneak towards the door. I snickered at the twin shouts of shock as they both fell back on their bums (very cute bums, I might add) and stared at me with fearful faces.

"Marik." Bakura moaned, catching my attention. He was still half delusional from us drinking from each other. "Leave them alone." I sulked, sometimes he was no fun! But, I had a trick up my sleeve!

'That wasn't a very nice trick you played on me, love." I pouted, trying to hold my laughter in. "Maybe I shouldn't leave them be. I didn't get to see them get dressed after all." I turned back to the two and grinned lecherously, even going as far as winking at them.

"Marik." I rolled my eyes at the warning growl. He didn't seriously believe that I meant it, now, did he? I marched over to him and pulled him to the bed before making him sit on my lap. He snuggled up to my chest, and was looking quite adorable until he started whining. "You drained me too much." I shrugged, though I did feel a bit bad, and focused my attention back to the slaves.

"You need to put your collars on." I yawned, holding them out. My slave frowned, staring up at me defiantly, and I couldn't help but remember seeing this ferocity when I first bought him. However, I knew how to settle this in a peaceful manner, surprisingly enough. "You want to be picked up by other vampires?" The child winced. "I didn't think so. Now, put the collars on. It'll keep you safe from any other immortal." He regretfully snatched the collars out of my hands staring at them curiously. He had no clue how to put them on…just great.

"Er.." Eh…at least he was cute!

"Here, give them to me." Bakura demanded, and I watched as he quickly fixed the collar up, and put his blood in the vile for his slave to wear, before handing me mine.

"Okay, okay." I relented, grumbling and repeating the same process he had done, handing the collar back to Malik. "And that one's yours." Stupid Bakura…acting all nice again. Pff…

My blond slave had gone pale at what we had done, and his hands were shaking badly when he took the choker. I watched him with a bored look, wondering if he could get it on right.

"Come here, Ryou." Bakura called gently, and once again I felt a swell of jealousy. The young boy whimpered, but stood up on shaky legs, and limped his way towards him, kneeling down and bowing his head submissively so Bakura could get the choker around his neck.

…Suckup.

"Why can't my slave be more obedient?" I complained, shooting a glare over at my slave while he still fumbled with the collar. I amused myself by watching his different attempts to put it on, before I grew bored and snatched it out of his hands. "Give it here and turn around." He eyed me distrustfully and backed away a few steps, and I counted backwards from ten in my head so as not to explode in frustration. Bakura, who sensed my impatience, chuckled, and I shot him a quick glare before returning my attention to the boy. "I don't have the patience for this, turn around, or I'll force you to."

Ha, try to let him ignore that! His shoulders slumped and he hesitantly spun around. I fastened the collar around his neck before he could change his mind and watched as he fingered it somewhat depressingly before glancing over at his companion who was sporting the choker as well.

"Only with our permission do you remove this." Bakura said gravely. He and I both knew what would happen if delicate mortals such as these went out without them. They'd be killed, kidnapped, or raped in a matter of minutes. "Understand?" Both nodded, the smallest a bit fearfully and still sitting at Bakura's knees.

"Rules," I mumbled suddenly around a yawn. I had decided to remind my lover to explain how things worked around here. Seeing his confused look, I continued, "Rules they need to follow." He nodded his head in comprehension, and turned his attention back to the slaves. Hn. I wasn't feeling jealous…Not at all.

"These are rules you must obey while you live with us. If you break one of them, you will be thoroughly punished, understand?" He started. I rolled my eyes, already losing interest in things as I focused on the two nodding their heads; I could smell their fear. "The first you already know, you must always keep you're collar on unless we give you permission to take it off. Second, our room is off limits at all times. Third, you are not aloud outside your rooms during the day, but, just in case you don't listen, your room will be locked every morning. I think that's it."

That was pretty much it except for one thing…But, since I was in a mischievous mood, I decided to have some more fun, and add another quirk in the rules.

"Oh! Address us as Master Bakura and Master Marik." I smirked victoriously. This would be fun! I ignored the somewhat scathing glare my lover shot my way. "Oh, and if we ever go out at night, you are never to leave our sides. At all."

"Ah yes, I forgot about that." Bakura muttered. It was probably because he was too busy staring at the human's sexy figures… "What time is it?" I resisted the urge to attack him when he yawned, and frowned when I sensed how little we had left till dawn.

"A few hours till sunrise. We'll give them a tour of the place tomorrow." Hn, now my mood was shot. I wanted to have more fun with the teens!

"Agreed." Bakura said, then glanced at the tray of food we had brought in earlier. "Do you not care for any of these types of food?" Silence. I reached out and poked the blonde with my foot.

"Answer." I glared. Such disrespect this one had! The boy cringed and looked at the ground, almost making me feel somewhat apologetic…

"We are not used to eating so much at one time." He mumbled, and without thinking I kicked him lightly in the side so he would answer us properly. "Master Bakura." The teen spat the name out, and I could almost taste the bitterness in his voice. Then I felt my lover's anger, and was somewhat confused by it as he began to drag me to the door.

"Goodbye for now. We shall visit again tomorrow night." He informed, stepping out into the hall. I pulled back, smirking.

"Ah ah ah! What do you say slaves?" I chided gleefully, "You're supposed to go, 'Good night Master Marik and Master Bakura'."

"Marik." Bakura growled. "That's quite enough." I wasn't listening, I had always wanted to hear those words!

"But I want to hear them say it!" I whined.

"Marik!" He snarled, and ripped me violently out of the room. "I'm tired of dealing with your childish behavior! Now do us all a favor, and shut UP!" I blinked in shock. What was wrong with him? He angrily slammed the door to the mortals' room shut and locked it before returning to our own room. I followed behind silently, not knowing what to say except to act upset.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" I snapped "You're irritable."

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you're antics." He said emotionlessly. I flinched, I wasn't that bad, was I? "Now, would you kindly either shut up, or get out of the room." I only stared hurtfully at him until he walked over to his own coffin and slipped inside. Wh-What was he doing?!

"You're sleeping in your own coffin?" I asked, trying to keep my 'angry' façade up, to no avail. I knew Bakura could read me like a book…But, I don't even remember the last time he slept without me!

"Yes. I'm a big vampire now, I don't need anyone to hold me while I rest."

"Bakura-." The words stung. Is that how he felt?

"I thought I told you to be quiet." He interrupted, and began to pull the coffin's lid over him. He was worrying me… "I'm resting early, pleasant dreams." And with that, he closed the casket completely, and I glared sadly at it before stomping off into the hall.

Pleasant dreams my ass!

I swung the door open to the slave's room, startling the two occupants and sauntered over to the free bed.

"I'm bored." I shrugged, acting as if it explained everything. Actually, I was upset and lonely…but they didn't need to know that. I glanced over at my slave. "Come here." I beckoned him with my hand, making my voice stern so he knew not to disobey.

The boy twitched, and tentatively walked over to me, shoulders slumped. Acting purely on impulse, I swooped him off the ground and into my lap, ignoring his piercing shriek when I did. He began to struggle, much to my annoyance, and I could practically taste his panic and fear, as well as the fear of Bakura's slave who was now crying and trembling.

"Stop struggling! I haven't done anything yet!" I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Drama, drama, drama! He ignored me, and continued to try desperately to escape. "Oh for heaven's sake…" I muttered, before crushing him to my chest so he would no longer be able to move.

He felt so good…

A whimper brought me out of my thoughts and I realized that the teen was no longer moving in my arms, but was now trembling softly. I loosened my grip on him, and sighed in relief when he didn't start to thrash around again.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

I wasn't surprised when I received no answer in return, and began to stroke his hair, almost amazed at its softness. I touched the back of his neck, ignoring how he tensed up, and felt his texture of skin, closing my eyes and petting him all over.

I snapped out of my thoughts however, when I heard a soft hiss of pain as my fingers ran over a spot on his back. Blinking in puzzlement, I pressed down on the spot and watched as the mortal cried out in pain, arching away from my touch. I raised an eyebrow, now even more curious, and went to pull off the teen's shirt when he all of a sudden started struggling again! Stubborn fool…

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped, losing what little patience I had as I continued my attempts to rip the boy's shirt off. "I just want to see your wounds."

"No!" The child cried out suddenly, shocking me. "Let me go! Don't touch me!"

After a few more attempts, I gave up the struggle, looking at him in annoyance. What was the big deal?

"Fine, I won't look," I scowled. "Tomorrow though, I'm going to have Bakura heal you of your wounds." I glanced over at the even more frightened, smaller form on the opposite bed. "You will probably be healed as well." He still reeked of blood. I glanced over at him thoughtfully, and unwrapped my arms from my human's waist. He immediately rushed over to the other boy, averting my eyes. Hn. "You," I pointed to the white haired boy. "Come here."

The blond opened his mouth to protest, but hushed when the other put a hand to his shoulder and gave him a small smile. He slowly made his way to me before dropping down on his knees, his head bowed just like he did to Bakura. Fascinating… I placed my hand underneath the child's chin and lifted his face up to stare into the frightened brown eyes.

"You simply amaze me," I admitted. So I found out why Bakura was interested in him…He was pretty cute. I stared at him intensely, bringing my other hand up, almost subconsciously, and began to stroke his locks of white hair. "You look almost exactly like Bakura." I pulled him up on my lap, watching as the frail human boy sniffled and quivered in my arms. "Such a fragile thing." I whispered, almost in awe as I continued to pet and stroke his quaking form.

His skin was so pale, and his eyes were so large and beautiful. An innocent version of my Kura.

I would have so much fun with him...

My devious thoughts were cut short, however, when I felt an alarming sensation prickle over my skin. I had stayed out too late! I jumped up, almost feeling sorry as the poor boy dropped to the floor in pain, and rushed out the door, forgetting to lock it in my hurry.

Unfortunately, I also forgot about the windows in the hall, and screamed when the sun began pouring through, burning my eyes and scalding my skin. I slammed into our room, struggling with my coffin and slipping inside, shutting the lid tightly as I tried to calm down my breathing. Damn, that was close…

I moaned in agony as I carefully prodded my charred skin with my fingertips. I felt drowsy; I had stayed up longer than usual. The sun continued its ascent, which made me even more tired, and I eventually passed out, wincing every now and then in pain from my burns.

Bakura was going to kill me…

* * *

Chibi B: See? That one was so much longer than the last chapter! And you got look into what you missed out in ToCN! XD Even though...I still need to work more on this...So, I hope you'll be at least a little bit satisfied with this!

I promise to try to update this one as fast as I can...I'm hoping once a week (which will probably not happen..) Or at least every other week..

And for HA fans, I have another chapter finished...it sucks, but I'll TRY to post it tomorrow...

PA fans...I can't believe there still are some. XD I hate that fic so much..but..since a lot of you are getting mad at me for not updating in like, a year...::sweatdrop:: I'm currently revising the entire thing so I can be at least a little bit happier with it...It won't be done for another few months, but yeah..just to let you know!

R&R! Honestly, you people make me feel so special! I love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi B: I'm sorry::cries: It's been so long, I know! I've been super busy, and last week I was in the hospital getting my appendix checked out and crap, so, it's been a really tough month and stuff, which is why I haven't been updating.

Taski: She's also suffering from a terrible writer's block!

Chibi B: It's truuue! I have ideas, I just can't seem to put them in words. x.x It stinks. But yes, on to announcements...

Tales of Crimson Nights is now fully up on I think I still need to fix the link though...It hasn't been working and I've been too lazy to change it. XD So, I'll fix that right after this...

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

I awoke as soon as the sun set, and hissed in pain when I felt the burns from the previous night. Gasping softly in pain, I pushed the coffin lid off me, struggling not to scream when the effort made my wounds stab even more. I stood up, and examined my arms, flinching myself at the sight of the blisters. Next I prodded at my face, almost shouting out in agony at the stinging pain.

"Shit." Bakura really _was_ going to kill me…

"What's that supposed to mean?" Speak of the devil…I clenched my teeth together in frustration and turned around to face my lover, wincing at the wide eyed and panicked look he sent me. He rushed over to me and gently lifted his hands to my face.

"Don't touch it." I hissed. "It hurts."

"What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"I got caught in the sun, obviously." I turned my head away from him and crossed my arms. Might as well get this over with so he can yell at me. "I was busy in the slaves' room, and lost track of time."

"It was your own damn fault then." He scowled, and I rolled my eyes. Ha! I knew it! Trust that sympathetic moment to fly out the window at my supposedly being a 'moron' again. "Those two were in here!" Huh? What was he talking about?

"Who?" I blinked.

"The slaves!" He said exasperatedly. I lifted an eyebrow and turned towards our door.

"Oops.." I said guiltily, noticing it was unlocked. I must have forgotten in my haste to get to my casket!

"Oops? What do you mean 'oops'?" He roared, waving my hands up in the air. Great. Here we go again…"You moron! They could have killed us! Burned us while we slept! What were you possibly thinking?" He continued his rant, obviously ignoring my eye twitching. Because if he had noticed it he would have stopped.

"Would you just shut up!" I screamed, finally snapping. You can't blame me, after all. I was all burnt up from the sun, in pain, and all he could do was yell at me! The nerve… "You've been screaming at me for the past fifteen minutes, and it's gotten us nowhere. Now, in case you haven't noticed, the slaves are missing from their room." I watched his eyes widen, but ignored him. "So, I suggest we begin our search for them, unless you just want to let them be free." I finished with a scowl, knowing that he didn't want that at all. He stared at me a bit, stunned, before regaining his composure and turning around.

"Come on." He snarled, and strolled out of the bedroom. I sighed, frustrated and feeling a bit sorry for yelling before following after him. I stopped at the doorway to the mansion, and sniffed the air.

"They've gotten farther then I imagined." I stated calmly. I wasn't about to admit that I was impressed…Suddenly, a smell caught my attention, and I tensed up, snarling.

"What is it?" Bakura asked quickly, surprised at my sudden fierceness.

"Fledglings."

Both of us sped to the scene as fast as we could. I knew exactly what vampire fledglings were like, and so did Bakura. Cocky, overconfident bastards - to put it bluntly. While we were running, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry…I didn't want anything _too_ bad to happen to the slaves; they were young and healthy after all. It'd be a waste of good gold if they were harmed now. Uh huh. Sure.

When we finally made it to the site, I felt myself filled with an uncontrollable rage at what I saw.

My slave was screaming and begging, as some stupid fledgling vampire ripped off his shirt and began on his pants. Roaring in anger, I swooped in and yanked the red haired immortal off the teen, tearing out a chunk of his arm as well before gathering the quivering body of my slave into my arms.

"What do you think you were doing with MY property?" I growled, glowering at the vampire who dared harm what belonged to me. I noticed in grim satisfaction that he was in pain as he nursed the wound on his arm.

"Yes. Do tell." My partner hissed while he cradled his sobbing slave in his arms. I felt my heart once again twinge in pity at the other's wails. They must have been so frightened…

"Forgive us Lords!" The blond vampire begged, throwing himself to the ground in front of Bakura. "We did not know they belonged to you!" Hn. Fools.

"How could you not have known?" Bakura growled. I smirked, he was making me so proud; taking charge like this! "My blood was practically hanging around his neck!"

"But there were no bite marks, My Lord." He stuttered. "We thought the collar a trick." A trick? I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. What the hell? How would they even get a vampire's blood in the first place?

"You should know better than that!" I snapped, setting down Malik and stalking up to the whimpering blond. I punched him right across the side of his face and grinned at hearing his jaw bone snap. "Stupid fledgling!"

"Forgive us!" He pleaded, his jaw hanging loosely. The red head began echoing his words and bowing at our feet. It was rather sickening. Scowling in disgust, I turned towards Bakura.

"Punishment?" I questioned. The two weak vampires had already made me weary and annoyed. Bakura tilted his head to the side, probably thinking of something good, before he glanced down at the bundle in his arms. His eyes softened and he shook his head, sighing.

"Let's just let them off with a warning." He shrugged. "I'm not in the mood for anything else."

I blinked in disbelief, shooting a childish glare at the white haired human for making my Bakura soft before turning back to the two fledglings.

"Fine. You may go. But next time, do think things through when you try to steal from a higher rank vampire." I said sarcastically, before they left down the road.

It was quiet. Both teens were too afraid to speak, and I was too pissed off to even open my mouth.

"What were you two thinking?" My lover finally asked, breaking the silence. Nobody replied, and I twitched.

"I'd answer if I were you." I grumbled threateningly. "We're angry enough as it is."

"…"

I shook my head in frustration, and stomped over to where I left Malik on the ground. Bending down to pick him up, I was startled when the teenager screamed once I touched him, backing away as if burnt. Puzzled, I was about to go after him when Bakura gasped.

"Gods!" He breathed, his face a mixture of horror and disbelief. When Malik turned and saw him he began wailing.

"Don't look at me!" He sobbed. "Don't! Don't look!" He curled up in a tight ball, rocking back and forth, hiccupping. "Don't look!"

"What the hell is wrong?" I demanded, walking over to stand next to Bakura. I wasn't worried at all, if that's what you were thinking. Nope. Not one bit.

That's when I saw his back. I think I might have cursed, but I don't remember specifically. All I do remember, is seeing those horrifying patterns spread out all over his flesh. It was as if someone was drawing pictures all over his skin with a burning knife!

I swallowed, and bent down to pick Malik up. He struggled a bit, letting out quiet whimpers.

"No. We have to get out of here." He sobbed. "We have to go to paradise." Over in Bakura's arms Ryou let out a soft sniffle, chocolate brown eyes filling with tears, and I felt that annoying twinge once again.

"Marik, pick up their collars. We're going back to the mansion." Bakura mumbled, trying hard not to look down at the depressed angel in his arms. I winced, sensing his troubled emotions. He really did feel for these kids…

Deciding to actually listen for once, I bent down and swooped up the two chokers before speeding off towards the mansion with my lover. The body in my arms was silent, and I couldn't help but feel a bit worried as those lavender eyes stared ahead unseeingly. Then I remembered that he had to be punished. I was never one to let slaves get away with breaking the rules without penalty, but, for some reason the thought made me sick. I didn't want to have to whip the tanned teen, he seemed he had already been through enough torment.

And then the thought hit me, it seemed so obvious! We had to mark the two slaves anyways, so, what better punishment was there than to feed off of them? It was much better than thirty or so lashes anyways; except for the fact that it might frighten them to the point of insanity.

I blinked when I realized that we had made it back to our home, and Bakura and I were just standing outside the doors. He had a thoughtful look on his face, probably thinking something along the lines of what I was pondering a few minutes ago.

"Bakura," I said softly, trying to get his attention. He twitched a bit, and blinked up at me.

"Yes, Marik?" I watched his eyes sweep over my face and body, and realized with a start that I had actually forgotten all about the burns that littered my flesh. I guess I was too, _concerned_ about losing my gold's worth in slaves. That was all that I cared about. The gold, not them...

"Why don't you heal these two?" I gestured to the prone bodies in our arms. I felt his confusion, and slight hope that I had forgotten about punishment. "Then they will deal with their penalty." I flashed a bitter smile when his hope vanished, and his little look-a-like began to shake in his arms, fear rolling off of him in waves.

"Bring the blond to me. I'll heal them both at the same time." He muttered, and I followed his orders without hesitation. Within seconds, my slave and his own lay side by side while Bakura's hands floated over their bodies, his eyes closed in concentration. I took the time to admire my lover once again. He usually looked most serene and at peace when using his healing powers, his usual scowl melting off his face due to his intense focus.

It was over as quickly as it began, and I watched in concern as Bakura almost fell over, panting in exhaustion. Silly fool, he probably wasted much more energy than was needed.

"Are you alright?" I asked quickly, reaching out to steady him. He nodded, sending me a feeling of calmness through our link to reassure me. A movement out of the corner of my eye had my attention, as the little one slowly sat up and moved around, looking as if he had witnessed a miracle when he found out he didn't hurt.

It was pitiful. How long had it been since he hadn't felt pain?

The small teen turned to Bakura, his head bowed low in submission.

"Thank you, Master Bakura, for your generosity." He paused, hesitating. "I am ready to accept my punishment for disobeying your orders."

What. The. Hell.

I think my mouth gaped open in shock, as did my lover's, as we both stared in disbelief at the small figure curled up on the floor. That annoying twinge was back in full force, only growing as I watched my own slave sit up and move around, looking amazed and excited when he didn't hurt anywhere. Then he glanced at me, and his happiness faded only to be replaced quickly by fear.

"You do realize, that you have disobeyed two important rules." I said sternly, pushing the thoughts of sympathy out of my mind. "You must be punished. And your punishment would usually be thirty lashes." They both flinched and began trembling. I'll admit that I myself, felt a bit sick to my stomach. "However, I think that tonight you will have a different punishment."

"What did you have in mind?" Bakura asked quickly. I glanced at him briefly before returning my gaze to the meek servants. I knew Bakura would be upset with what I was going to say next, but I was prepared to reason with him.

"Bakura and I have not fed tonight." My lover tensed up. "We shall feed on you instead of going out and hunting."

"Marik-!" He started, only to be stopped by my soft glare. Ah, after all these years he was still as stubborn as ever.

"We have to mark them anyways, Bakura." I argued logically. "We don't want something like this to happen again." He sighed, mentally arguing with himself even though I knew he'd agree anyways.

"Fine." See? I knew my lover like the back of my hand! He bent down to pick his small mortal up and left into the manor, disappearing down one of the many hallways.

I followed his example, and scooped my own slave up, scowling when he tensed and prepared for a struggle.

"Don't even bother, kid." I snapped, and he went lax in my arm, shuddering uncontrollably.

When I reached their room, I set him down on his own bed and caught the distraught gaze of my lover. He didn't want to do this, I could tell, and surprisingly enough I found that I didn't want to do this myself.

It doesn't have to be too painful." I said softly, wanting to reassure him any way I could. He shot me a thankful and loving look, making me melt before he focused his attention back to his slave, his fangs extending and his eyes taking on it's crimson color.

"Don't hurt Ryou, please!" I jumped, the small, hoarse voice catching me by surprise as I stared down at the blond teen. "Please…"

"Shh," I crooned, "everything will be fine. Just relax…" My hands began rubbing their way all over his body, trying hard to loosen him up before the bite. My breathing grew labored, and I could no longer control myself as I buried my face in the side of his neck, licking and suckling to my hearts content. I savored his low moans and whimpers, my hands grasping onto his shoulders as I finally sunk my teeth into his warm flesh.

It was heavenly.

His life's essence poured down my throat, the taste unlike anything I had ever encountered. His short cry of shock as I bit him made me groan as I continued taking in as much of the liquid as I could, not spilling anything. When I felt the teen's slip into unconsciousness I pulled back, gasping for breath as I kissed the wound. It closed up, and I looked into half-lidded lavender eyes. A single tear fell from the corner, trailing down the side of his cheek, and I felt an overwhelming amount of sadness.

Within seconds, he had passed out, and I slid off of him stealthily before wrapping him up in a blanket. I didn't want him to catch a cold now, did I? It would be such a waste… It's not that I cared, cause I didn't. The only one I cared about what my Kura…That's right.

"Come, let's leave." I whispered, beckoning him out the door and across the hall to our room. I was feeling frustrated with myself, and just a bit horny from the erotic ceremony of drinking my slaves blood. I knew Bakura would be more than willing to help me out, causing my mind to fill with many perverted images. I smirked.

"I've never had such appetizing blood before." He muttered thoughtfully, looking up at me in confusion. "I couldn't get enough of it."

"I felt the same." I admitted, shoving Bakura up against the wall. "But, I seem to still be hungry." I grinned, pressing harsh kissed down the side of his throat, loving the way he moaned in pleasured pain. I knew he liked it rough, and that was exactly how I was going to be for him…Plus, it was the most pleasurable way of getting rid of my frustration.

He moaned my name, tossing his head back sensually. I smirked; it was going to be a looooong night.

* * *

Chibi B: Sorry again for the long wait! And, for the half-butt chapter. It was really rushed at the end, so I apologize. I'm trying as hard as I can to find free time to update and such...

R&R! Thank you so much to the reviewers! You guys seriously make me feel great! Without you, I probably would have never bothered writing any more fics, or finishing my current ones, so, a big thanks to you!


End file.
